


Shameless by Shanny Girl

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Shameless by Shanny Girl

Disclaimers:I don't own anyone or anything in this story. Every single  
individual thing is someone else's property. Only the way they're tossed

together is mine.

Note: Feedback is good. Loved it, hated it? Let me know!!! Seriously folks, talk to me. Shan1007@aol.com 

This one is a slight Mary Sue only because all the characters I tried to make sucked to the tenth degree! The song "Shameless" was used without permission, but I swear no cash changed hands. No checks either, unless you want to count spelling checks...(I know, I know, that was way worse than bad.) 

  
\--------------------

###  Shameless  


by  
[Shanny Girl](Shan1007@aol.com)  


There was a party goin' on in Jim Ellison's loft, and for good reason. Today was Blair Sandburg's 29th Birthday. Everyone from Major Crimes, was there, along with various members of the teaching staff from Rainer University and some of his students. One of said students was currently trying to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, um, can I have everyone's attention? Hello?" With a sigh of frustration she stood on the coffee table and cupped her hands around her mouth. " _HEY_!!!!" Everyone whirled around and she panicked for just a minute when she noticed several big burly cop lookin' dudes going for guns. When they realized that someone was trying to get their attention, they relaxed and so did she. 

"That's much better. Okay, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Shannon and I'm a student of Blair's. Me, my cousin Ryf-" "COUSIN?!?" Jim yelped after siphoning his beer through his nose. "Yes, cousin. Could someone get him a napkin or something? Thanks H. Anyway, as I was saying, me, Ryf and the rest of major crimes decided to help out a totally clueless police observer and his partner. So, to do that, here's a video. By the way, I made it, directed it, and Blair and Jim sang the song. I think it was written originally by Billy Joel." At the mention of who was singing, both Blair and Jim paled noticeably. "Uh, Shannon, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Blair questioned when she bent over to slide the tape into the VCR. "I'm giving you your birthday present dude, what's it look like?" With that she hit play and everyone sat back and watched. Everyone at the party knew what the contents of the video contained and couldn't wait to see the results on the birthday dude and his partner. 

* * *

(scene: an apartment. Shannon walks into view just as there's loud knocking on the door. It's Ryf) 

"Hey Ryf, what's up? C'mon in." 

"Thanks Shan. I was wondering if you could help me out with something." 

"I can try, but I make no guarantees. Wanna beer?" 

"Yeah, thanks. Um, okay, here it is. I work with these two guys right? One is the best cop we got. His arrest record rocks! And his partner is a police observer. They make a great team, but they haven't got a clue as to what's going on. See, everyone in the department thinks they...well, that they're...that they should be...oh hell, if they're not screwing each other then they should be." 

"Nothing like the direct approach huh? So what's this got to do with me?" 

"Well, I figured since you're so good with your computer and all, and you know how to make a music video...I was kind of wondering if you could...I don't know. Make a music video?" 

Shannon sat back and looked at Ryf. She had made videos before, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that maybe these two didn't feel _that way_ toward each other. She mulled over different options for a few minutes before making her decision. "It's not that I don't believe you man, but I need proof if I'm gonna make a video like that. I mean, I need to see it for myself." "Come down to the station tomorrow and talk to Blair, you'll see." "Blair?" "Yeah, Blair Sandburg." Shannon looked at him for a moment then described what her teacher looked like. When Ryf confirmed that it was his Blair and that his partner was that huge cop looking dude that always seemed to be at the U, Shannon told him that she'd need a few pictures of the two of them, a recording of their voices, and if possible some color video of the two of them.... 

(fades to black) 

* * *

(scene: Shannon and Blair sitting and talking) 

"Anyway, that's the story of me and the cop. Why did you ask anyway?" 

"You want the truth teach?" 

"That would be preferable." 

"I was sitting here wondering why you haven't told him that you need him in your life like you need air to breathe." 

"WHAT??" 

Shannon laughed at her teacher's shocked expression. "Face it Blair, you are _so_ in love with him it's almost pathetic. If it were any more obvious you'd have a neon sign taped to your forehead that reads "Property of the Cop"" 

"His name's Jim thank you. Jim Ellison. Jim You-could-use-me-to-build-a- roman-road Ellison. Besides, even if he did swing that way, I doubt if he'd have any interest in me." 

(fade to black) 

* * *

(scene: Shannon sitting in front of a video bank with headphones on, editing something. Jim Ellison walks in) 

"Hi, there-" 

"AAGGGHHH!!! Damn man, scare me to death why don't you. Do you always sneak up on people like that?" /I hope he didn't notice what was on those screens.../ 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just looking for someone named Shannon Scott." 

"Well, you found her. What can I do for you?" /How can Blair NOT jump this guys bones.../ 

"Uh...this is kind of weird, I mean, I don't know you at all... Okay, here it goes. My partner's birthday is coming up and you're one of his students. He mentioned your name and said you can make videos. Like music videos." 

"Yeah, I can. Who's your partner? I don't have a cop for a teacher." 

"Blair Sandburg. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me make him something for his Birthday. Um...I need to tell him something...something really important..." 

(Fade to black) 

* * *

Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for...  
The Video!!!  


Blair: 

Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you  
I'll do anything you want me to  
I'll do anything at all 

And I'm standing here for all the world to see  
Oh baby, that's what's left of me  
Don't have very far to fall 

Blair's voice began the song. The video started with pictures of him in a sound booth, eyes closed, singing the song. The screen gradually changed to pictures of him looking at Jim, walking with Jim, and laughing with him. Then the last frame was one of him looking at Jim with his emotions obvious on his face and in his eyes.  


Jim: 

You know now I'm not a man who has ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been living in  
I don't break easy, I have my pride,  
But if you need to be satisfied 

I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer  
Every time I see you standin' there  
I go down upon my knees  
And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise  
Oh, but you convinced me otherwise  
I'll do anything you please  


Jim's piece showed _him_ in a sound booth singing. His voice was highly emotional and his eyes were open and focused on a picture of him and Blair that sat in front of him. The scene changed to one with him walking next to Blair. Blair stopped to talk to a pretty woman and the hurt was obvious on Jim's face. When Blair turned back around Jim's mask fell back in place immediately. Shots of Jim and Blair in the loft, sitting on the couch were up next. Then Jim taking care of a sick Blair, laughing with him when he was well, and watching him while he slept. 

Blair 

You see in all my life I've never found  
What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew,  
But I can't walk away from you. 

A shot of Blair with a duffel bag moving toward the door of the loft came into view. He stopped with his hand on the knob, looking back over his shoulder. Jim lay sleeping on the couch, not aware of his friend's movements. Blair turned back and went into his room to unpack.  
Jim 

I never let anything have this much control over me  
I work too hard to call my life my own  
And I've made myself a world, and it's worked so perfectly  
But it's your world now, I can't refuse  
I've never had so much to lose  
Oh, I'm shameless 

Shots of Jim and Blair in the loft. Blair was sitting in the middle of a pile of chaos while Jim was watching TV. Jim got up and carefully stepped around and over the piles of papers and text books that lay scattered around the younger man. The implication was obvious; Jim was giving Blair some control over the loft by allowing the mess that was in the middle of the living room floor. 

Both 

You know it should be easy for a man who's strong  
To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong  
I've never lost anything I've ever missed  
But I've never been in love like this 

It's out of my hands 

I'm shameless, I don't have the power now  
I don't want it anyhow  
So I got to let it go 

Oh I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be  
You can make a total fool of me  
I just wanted you to know 

Oh I'm shameless, I just wanted you to know  
Oh I'm shameless, Oh, I'm down upon my knees...shameless 

The last few chords of the song was sang by both men with various still shots and video feed through out. When the video was finally done, another scene popped up. 

* * *

(scene: Shannon sitting with Ryf in a booth of a fast food joint) 

"You mean to tell me that they _both_ came to you and asked you to make a video?" 

"Yeah man! You could have knocked me over with a feather I was so surprised. So I made like I was going to do it, got them both to record the song and hand over some home video and some snapshots. Made sure both of them knew I was going to get some video of them together too. I finished the vid this morning. It looks pretty good if I do say so myself. I hope it works." 

"Yeah, me too kid, me too. Besides, if one more female comes over to talk to Blair in the pen, I think Jim's gonna go postal on her! I'm surprised he doesn't actually _growl_!" 

The scene fades with them both laughing. 

* * *

In the loft everyone was silent as they watched the two men sitting on the couch. Sometime during the actual music video they began to kiss, and from the looks of things they didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. Ryf went over to his cousin and congratulated her on a great piece of work as did the rest of major crimes. Other party guests were beginning to file out while Shannon took phone numbers and promised to get back to various people regarding possible personal vids for them. She, Ryf, H and Simon were the only ones left behind, with Jim and Blair of course. 

"Ahem...(cough, cough)...(throat clearing)...Oh for crying out loud, JIM!" Simon bellowed. "Jim sprang off the couch as if there was an actual spring attatched to his butt which made Shannon double over with laughter. "If you two don't mind, we're outta here. I'll see you Monday Jim, happy birthday Blair, and have fun you two." That last remark was said with a gleam in Simon's eye as the bigger man walked out the door. Ryf, H and Shannon all said their goodbyes and left the two love birds alone. Ryf climbed into the car as Shannon buckled her seat belt then busted out laughing. "Wanna let me in on the joke?" "Man, you wouldn't understand..." She didn't have the heart to tell her cousin that her sensitive ears had picked up a discussion as to how the hell she could have known Jim was a cop. Blair had the answer; Jim just looked like one which earned him a bop with a throw pillow, which could only be answered by him getting hit by one, then both men broke out in laughs as they pummeled each other with the soft objects. She tuned out when the sounds had been muffled and she recognized kissing and words lovers used... 

End 


End file.
